Tinta y semen
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU humanstuck – Porrim ha ido a tatuarse al estudio de una amiga, siendo el exnovio de esta quien realiza el tatuaje. Un tipo bastante desagradable pero que por algún motivo despierta su curiosidad. CronusxPorrim lemon. De el intercambio de San Valentín del foro Sburb Session -Ap13.


**NA: Este es un fic para el intercambio de fanfics del foro Sburb Session -Ap13, para Modo Desesperación. Espero que te guste.**

**Lo cierto es que ya puestos debo decir que me ha costado un horror escribirlo sin que me pareciera muy prefabricado y que en su creación he recibido insultos de mi β-reader, que cree que soy sexista y un cerdo. Yo creo que no lo soy, pero en todo caso si a alguien al leerlo así lo pensara, abstente de decírmelo. También quiero dar las gracias a varias babes, que me ayudaron un poco con el perfil de Porrim, porque no me entiendo mucho con chicas feministas y bueno, era complicado abordarla bien sin una perspectiva más femenina. **

Prácticamente desnuda y apoyada contra la camilla de la sala, el sonido de la máquina de tatuar se le empezaba a hacer pesado. Aquel Cronus Ampora iba con sumo cuidado, pero la situación era muy incómoda. No era el primer tatuaje que se hacía Porrim, pero si el primero que abordaba lugares tan íntimos. Desde la cintura y hasta las ingles, pasado por sus nalgas.

—¿Y de qué conoces a Meenah? — Preguntó Porrim rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio.

—Salimos juntos durante un tiempo— contestó Cronus con la mirada fija en la piel de la chica. En parte aquella concentración se debía a que era un perfeccionista, pero también era porque le costaba concentrarse teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le atraía aquella clienta.

—¿En serio? — Dijo casi riéndose la chica. Conocía a Meenah desde hacía años y por lo que sabía, no tenía ningún interés en nada que no tuviera vagina.— ¿Eres transexual?

Cronus paró la aguja por un instante. Aquella era la pregunta más retorcida que había oído.

—No — dijo mientras se preguntaba si es que parecía una chica, no tenía rasgos varoniles o en definitiva era un humano ambiguo. —Lo preguntas porque... ¿te parezco una chica?

Porrim se sonrojó un poco, se rió de sí misma para sentirse un poco menos incomoda y ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarle de reojo. Lo cierto era que no parecía para nada una chica, no se lo había parecido al entrar y tampoco ahora. Sus brazos eran fuertes, quizá dedicaba algunas horas al gimnasio, sus mandíbulas estaban perfectamente definidas y de haber sido una chica habría tomado hormonas porque se notaba que se afeitaba.

—No, lo siento — dijo ella volviéndose a colocar de espaldas a él. — Es que por lo que sé de Meenah, no eres su tipo.

—Oh, créeme, ya lo sé — añadió el volviendo a centrarse en el tatuaje, no quería pensar en Meenah, su más encantadora frustración. Agarró la nalga de Porrim, intentando sostener la carne para que no se le inflamara tanto la piel. Llevaban un buen rato. — Me abandonó por una con tetas hace ya muchos años.

— Suena como si te hubiera roto el corazón —. La voz de Porrim sonó dulce, casi como si se apiadara de él.

Cronus se quedó callado. ¿Qué si la Peixes le había roto el corazón? Pues claro. Habían salido cinco meses, tampoco era como si fueran a casarse, pero si le había hecho sentir suficientemente especial como para hacerse algunas ilusiones. Compartían cosas, y de hecho tenían planes juntos, pero si lo miraba con perspectiva había muchos detalles que evidenciaban que a aquella chica le interesaban mucho más las de su género.

—Creo que te he incomodado de nuevo, lo siento — dijo Porrim disculpándose de nuevo.

—No, no pasa nada, supongo que fue bonito mientras duró — dijo él acompañado del sonido de la aguja que entraba y salía de la piel de la Maryam.— Si, me rompió el corazón, pero ahora tenemos este estudio juntos y es casi como si siguiéramos juntos pero sin follar.

—¿Y no has salido con nadie más? — preguntó ella de forma inocente, para darse cuenta después de lo insinuante que sonaban aquellas palabras.

—No sé, sí, pero podrías salir conmigo tú — dijo el Ampora con un tacto nulo— Porque tienes un culo perfecto y…

—Por favor no hagas eso — le cortó Porrim con una voz seca y muy seria. — A parte de que estás trabajando, no soy solo un culo perfecto para gustarte a ti.

Las mejillas de Cronus se tiñeron de rojo. Siempre metía la pata por decir lo que pensaba sin más, y parecía que la tenía pero la había cagado. Le había dado la sensación de que era ella la que le estaba buscando, pero al parecer no. Por aquel motivo Meenah le había roto el corazón, porque al contrario que el resto de personas del planeta, cuando él metía la pata se reía y no le hacía sentir tan fuera de lugar. Dejó la aguja sobre la mesa y trató de usar la cabeza un poco para solucionar aquello.

—No, no — repitió el tatuador pensando qué palabras escoger para no ofenderla más, ya que aunque no se la ligara seguía siendo una clienta.— Lo siento, lo siento, solo trataba de hacer un cumplido.

— Pues creo que con tu cumplido te has pasado de la raya. —Dijo ella todavía muy seria. Una parte de ella se sentía que le había dado pie a aquello, pero no dejaba de resultar un comentario excesivo— Creo que podríamos dar la sesión por terminada y...

—¿Va todo bien?— la voz de Meenah sonó antes de que esta entrara en la habitación.

Al entrar, la chica se fijó en la cara de Porrim y después en la cara de avergonzado de su socio.

—Así que lo has vuelto a hacer, Cronus — dijo Meenah dejando escapar una sonora risa. La Peixes pasó sus manos por los hombros del Ampora y le besó superficialmente en la mejilla.— No sé con qué comentario sexista te habrá ofendido, pero el pobrecillo no se da cuenta, así que no seas muy cruel, Porrim.

Tras decir aquello miró las líneas del tatuaje sobre la piel de la Maryam, y limpió con una servilleta la tinta restante del modo que Cronus no se había atrevido a hacer después del comentario.

—Está quedando bien, tiene una piel muy ideal — mencionó Cronus en voz baja, pensado que aquel comentario quizá también podía ofenderla.

Las manos de Meenah se apoyaron en las mejillas del chico, manchándolas de tinta negra, mientras le besaba en la frente.

—Tú pórtate bien, sirenita — dijo ella para volver a dejarle a solas con Porrim.

Cronus dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, no tenía muy claro que hacer. Quedaba poco para terminar el relleno de aquel tatuaje tribal, pero tampoco quería ofender más a Porrim. Así que tragó saliva y se dispuso a hablar.

—Queda poco para terminar la sesión— dijo el tatuador mirando la aguja sobre la mesa.—Podría terminar lo de hoy y las siguientes sesiones podrías hacerlas con Meenah.

—Está bien, si, está bien — contestó Porrim. Estaba claro que aquel tipo se sentía culpable por haberla incomodado, lo cual le llevaba a pensar que quizá no era tan imbécil como le había parecido al soltar aquel comentario.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, solo interrumpido por el de la máquina. Cronus no dejaba de pensar en aquella estúpida y molesta sensación de que no era capaz de hacer nada del derecho, que dependía de Meenah para todo. Si solo hubiera metido la pata una vez, pero era con casi todos los clientes, ¿por qué todo el mundo esperaba una conducta ideal de un tipo como él? No era perfecto, como el resto de mortales del mundo y sin embargo parecía ser que siempre le tocaba pagar los platos rotos. Quizá se torturara para siempre por aquello.

—Es difícil que te olvides de Meenah si te trata con tanto afecto— rompió el silencio Porrim tratando de hacer sentir un poco mejor a Cronus. — ¿Por qué te llama sirenita?

—Porque solíamos ir a nadar — Cronus se sonrojó, aquel mote nunca le había gustado demasiado.— No es exactamente como me gusta que me llamen, pero siempre lo usa cuando sabe que no tengo ganas de defenderme.

—¿No tenías ganas de defenderte?

—No, tú me ves como un gusano y aunque no creo que lo sea, el cliente siempre tiene la razón— dijo Cronus para darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata otra vez, así que prosiguió hablando para tratar de arreglar su comentario.—Lo que quiero decir es que, veo a mucha gente sin ropa en este trabajo y soy un artista, aprecio la belleza, aunque mi comentario estuviera…

—Totalmente fuera de lugar —terminó la frase por él Porrim.

Cronus asintió, mientras indicaba a la Maryam que se apoyara sobre un costado para terminar la parte de relleno que abordaba el muslo de la chica. Pasó una toallita por encima de la piel de la chica limpiando la tinta sobrante de nuevo, totalmente centrado en su trabajo a pesar de la conversación.

—Yo no… no quería ofenderte, soy alguien muy profesional— mencionó mientras volvía a pinchar la piel de la chica, — y solo he compartido mi opinión porque creí que…

—Creíste mal, no puedes hacer esas cosas — la voz de la chica volvió a sonar severa, casi como si fuera a darle un sermón. Desde aquella posición Porrim podía verle la cara, podía ver como realmente se sentía arrepentido de haber hecho aquello, así que suavizó el tono un poco.— Cuando haces eso objetivizas a las personas, las tratas como si solo fueran algo bonito para contentarte, y es repugnante.

El tatuador se quedó en silencio por un instante, pensado en lo que ella había dicho. ¿Realmente apreciar la belleza y compartir una opinión de esta era algo tan horrible? ¿Era sexista sentarse frente al grafiti de una mujer desnuda y pensar que era hermoso? Él la miró fijamente los ojos, tratando de ser claro. Casi se sentía ofendido por aquel comentario, como si él solo fuera un pedazo de mierda que usara a la gente por lo que podía llegar a parecer a simple vista. Podía ser de aquel tipo de gente, como todo el mundo, pero no estaba siendo así con la amiga de su exnovia.

—No, no para nada, no soy un tipo listo pero…—dijo él tras su pequeña reflexión. Apretó los labios a tientas de que aquella mujer volviera a enfadarse por lo que iba a decir, pero ¡Qué cojones¡ Era lo que pensaba.— Si te digo que tienes un culo perfecto no te digo que solo seas eso, porque está claro que no pienso que solo seas una tía que está buena, creo que eres inteligente y divertida y disfrutaba del coqueteo precisamente por eso. Sería genial cenar contigo y no echar un polvo luego, aunque si, no sería algo que me molestara que pasara después de la cena.

Tras decir aquello Cronus desvió la mirada de la chica. Sabía que era posible que se levantara, se vistiera sin limpiarse y empezar la curación del tatuaje y se fuera. No iba a impedírselo a pesar de que fuera lo que debía hacer. Tampoco le gustaba que le insultaran en su casa.

Porrim siguió con la vista fija en él. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por haberse enfadado de aquel modo, después de todo ella también se había fijado en su físico y a pesar de que lo hacía pesimamente, estaba tratando de redimirse.

—Bueno, no es que esté de acuerdo con tu perspectiva, pero…— dijo la Maryam tratando de hacer aquello un poco menos incómodo.— Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir y asumo que no querías tratarme como un juguete. Pero comprende tú que me hacen ese tipo de comentarios muy a menudo y es muy abrumador, sobre todo cuando alguien te llama la atención y parece que solo te valora como a un trozo de carne que quiere comer.

—Así que te llamo la atención, ¿eh?— dijo Cronus dibujando una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, alzando las cejas y volviéndola a mirar a los ojos. Iba a hablar de nuevo cuando ella le colocó el dedo índice en la boca.

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a empezar con tus comentarios, o esta vez sí que me iré y sin pagarte el trabajo hecho— dijo ella para reírse de forma delicada.

Cronus se fijó en la forma de la comisura de sus labios cuando reía con aquel pearcing en el labio, y en sus ojos ligeramente entornados. Era bonita, verdaderamente bonita. El chico sonrió para centrarse de nuevo en su trabajo. Aplicó un espray desinfectante sobre la piel de la chica y lo extendió con los dedos para después limpiar la zona, seguidamente miró con detalle el relieve de las líneas negras y extendió el brazo para coger la crema hidratante.

— Tienes la piel demasiado inflamada, continuaría pero ya debe dolerte bastante la aguja — dijo Cronus aplicando la crema hidratante. Sus dedos pasearon por la piel de la chica despacio, extendiendo la espesa crema por toda la nalga y el muslo de Porrim.

— Esa es mi pierna, ya sé que está inflamada, lo noto — añadió ella un tanto seca. Notaba el alivio de la crema sobre su piel y los dedos de él extendiéndola y no podía evitar tratar de distanciarse siendo borde. Podía ser que aquel tipo le gustase más de lo que pensaba y por eso le había molestado tanto su comentario. Se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar en aquello, estaba casi tan fuera de lugar como el comentario que él había hecho.

Cuando hubo terminado de extender la crema por el muslo de la chica, Cronus se quedó un tanto helado mirando el film transparente. Debía ponerlo con sumo tacto y en especial con aquella clienta. No quería que Porrim se molestara más y pensara que estaba tratando de sobarla en aquel proceso, y por desgracia era un torpe en aquella tarea.

— Meenah vendrá ahora a ponerte el film— dijo Cronus saliendo por la puerta y dejándola sola. Se sentía como un imbécil, después de todo Porrim llevaba desnuda de cintura para abajo desde hacía horas. Se plantó delante de la Peixes y sonrió — ponle tú el film en la pierna a tu amiga, yo voy a salir a fumar un poco, quizá quiera continuar las sesiones siguientes contigo…

Meenah negó con la cabeza divertida y caminó a la habitación posterior de la tienda, mientras Cronus salía a la puerta del estudio.

El chico sacó su paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y se lo acercó a la boca abriendo la tapa. Pillo un cigarrillo con los labios y guardó el paquete de nuevo. Sacó el Zippo de su otro bolsillo y encendió aquella barrita de cáncer colocada sobre sus labios. Inspiró el humo del cigarrillo de forma instintiva, notando el calor descendiendo por su cuello. Quizá siempre sería un puto desastre social, de esos tipos tan comunes que como mucho se relacionan con los idiotas del bar y no saben hablar con gente más interesante. Se decía aquello mientras miraba fijamente a un punto inconexo de aquella estrecha calle, cuando Porrim salió del estudio. Él se giró a mirarla, no le parecía extraño que la abrumaran con piropos allá donde fuera, sin duda era una de esa clase de chicas que cuesta mucho no girarse a mirar. Llamativa, con su largo pelo castaño y aquellos ojos gatunos, unas formas curvilíneas y sinuosas, y aquel pearcing en el ombligo con una piedra verde.

— Hey — dijo ella, estirándose, con los brazos extendidos y marcando su figura con aquella camiseta corta. — No he hablado con Meenah de la próxima sesión, no me importa si terminas tú el tatuaje.

—Guay, te llamaré en dos o tres semanas para concretar— contestó Cronus fijando su vista en un colgante del símbolo de venus que llevaba Porrim al cuello. Trataba de no pensar en que la Maryam le resultaba atractiva, si era frío con ella, ella lo sería con él y no habría lugar a más malentendidos.

—También podrías llamarme antes — sonrió ella coqueta, desviando ligeramente la mirada. Le apetecía tontear con él, aunque un poco imbécil, parecía encantador a su manera. — O podríamos ir a hacer un café ahora…

Cronus miró su reloj de pulsera, tenía más trabajo en un rato pero podía permitirse salir a tomar algo. Lo que le incomodaba de aquello era que aquella tía no parecía tener un término medio, se sentía ofendida por él pero al mismo tiempo le ¿pedía que tuvieran una cita? Resultaba de lo más confuso.

—Depende, ¿me vas a hacer callar muy a menudo? — dijo con un tono un poco chulesco y tirando el cigarrillo a la alcantarilla. Realmente no se replanteaba por qué decía aquello, pero ya no estaba trabajando y no tenía por qué ser míster amabilidad. Después de todo era la amiga de Meenah y no suya, y aunque le parecía bonita y atractiva, seguro que era de aquel tipo de tía que te volvía loco con demasiados pensamientos complicados.

—¡Oh! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? — con cierta exasperación, más para sí misma que para que Cronus lo escuchara. Él puso cierta cara de estupefacción por aquel comentario, que Porrim examinó percatándose de un pequeño detalle.— Tienes la cara manchada de tinta.

El Ampora se señaló una de las mejillas esperando que ella le indicara dónde estaba aquella mancha, produciendo risa a la chica. Porrim sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se acercó a él.

—Ven aquí — dijo tirando de la camiseta blanca del chico, mientras con la otra mano lamía el pañuelo y se disponía a limpiarle. — Me llamas la atención, eres alguien curioso y por lo que sea, me apetece conocerte ¿Quieres o no quieres ir a tomar un café?

—¿Va a haber sexo después? — preguntó él para sonrojarse instantes después. Le apetecía poner sus manos en ella y no para tatuarle nada. A ella podría molestarle, pero era totalmente sincero preguntarle algo así.

—Sí, seguramente tú te masturbarás solo, pensando en mí — dijo ella dramatizando su voz, para terminar de limpiarle la cara y darle una bofetada suave. — No me agrada esa idea, pero no puedo controlar lo que hagas cuando me vaya.

Cronus la miró escéptico, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, cuando Porrim le agarró por la muñeca de su mano derecha y empezó a arrastrarlo por la calle de la ciudad.

Aquella situación producía una extraña sensación en el Ampora, notando como los finos dedos de la chica continuaban aferrados a su piel y el metal de sus anillos contrastando con su temperatura. Cronus miró sus manos, finas y delicadas, nada comparables con las suyas aún un poco manchadas de tinta negra. Pensaba en obligarla a que le soltase, cuando aquella estúpida idea se cruzó por su cabeza. "A las chicas les gustaban aquellas cosas" pensó, deslizó su mano hacia arriba, tocando la mano de Porrim y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Así que, no quieres ser dominado ¿eh? — dijo la Maryam levantando ligeramente sus manos y mirando los dedos del chico junto a los suyos. Sonreía, le había gustado que hiciera aquello.

—No, quiero que me domines, pero con mi consentimiento — dijo él arqueando las cejas. Seguidamente se preguntó si había vuelto a hacer aquello, sobrepasarse por completo, así que se rió como si solo hubiera sido un chiste.

— No te emociones solo porque te haya dejado tomarme de la mano — dijo ella parándose frente a la puerta de un _Starbucks coffee_, para adentrarse por esta sin soltarle de la mano.— Mi primo y yo también nos cogemos de la mano para pasear, y te aseguro que no es una promesa de nada.

Caminaron hasta la zona de caja y pidieron un té y un café americano, para esperar unos instantes en la barra. Los ojos de la Maryam repasaron a Cronus de nuevo, que apoyado sobre la barra la miró de reojo. Al ver como los ojos de la chica se entornaban en el movimiento de su mirada, Cronus la rodeo por la cintura acercándola contra su cuerpo. Olió su pelo en un amago de besarla, cuando el chico de detrás de la barra le llamó entregándole el pedido.

Porrim tomó su té entre las manos y caminó hasta una de las mesas más alejadas de la barra, en la parte trasera del establecimiento. Se sentía entre sorprendida y confusa, pues aquel tipo la trataba de un modo que no solía soportar y sin embargo aquello la excitaba. Se sentó en el sofá de aquella mesa con la espalda recta y tras dejar el té sobre la mesa se cruzó de piernas. Miró a Cronus sentarse junto a ella, con aquel extraño silencio de miradas confusas. ¿Estaban en alguna especie de ritual de apareamiento para humanos simples? La Maryam se rió de si misma, en el fondo le gustaba lo simple que era Cronus, le gustaba que fuera directo y sincero. Lo hacía todo mucho más fácil.

—Sabes lo que más me confunde — dijo el Ampora mirando de nuevo el colgante con el símbolo de venus de la chica.— Desde el principio he pensado que eres bollera, pero me has traído aquí y no sé si es que jugas a experimentar conmigo.

Una risa se escapó de los labios de Porrim, que se percató de que él miraba el colgante y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos.

—Lo dices por el símbolo ¿supongo? —dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su té. — En sí, la homosexualidad está tan limitada como la heterosexualidad: lo ideal sería ser capaz de amar a una mujer o a un hombre, a cualquier ser humano, sin sentir miedo, inhibición u obligación.

—¿Entonces te gusta todo?— preguntó él sintetizando aquella frase.

—Sí y no, lo cierto es que se puede simplificar con esa frase, pero tampoco es que sea eso.— Porrim dibujó una amplia sonrisa.— Es una cita de Simone de Beauvoir, ¿has leído algo suyo?

—No, no me gusta leer y me gustaría ser un tipo intelectual que te impresionara, pero lo cierto es que no lo soy— Cronus bajó la mirada mientras vaciaba un sobre de azúcar sobre su vaso. Estaba sentado ligeramente recostado sobre la mesa y veía los pies de la chica asomar por aquella falda larga, en unas sandalias negras de tachuelas.

—Está bien— dijo ella tomando otro sorbo de su té— Lo cierto es que el colgante es solo otro símbolo de quién soy, soy feminista, Simone de Beauvoir también lo era.

— ¿Por eso no me has dado tiempo para coger mi cartera y me has arrastrado hasta aquí? ¿Para poder pagar mi café porque eres feminista? — preguntó Cronus con una sonrisa burlona.

La Maryam le miró de reojo, era un capullo, pero no podía evitar reírse de aquellos chistes baratos. Era muy posible que de la boca de otra persona todo aquello le hubiera parecido muy patético, pero se sentía extrañamente cómoda con él.

—Eres tan, pero tan imbécil — dijo Porrim para morderse el labio con los ojos fijos en él.

Un calambrazo de calor arremetió el cuerpo de Cronus al verla hacer aquello. Se sentía un completo imbécil, mirándola y vacilando entre besarla o no hacerlo. Lo pero era que era consciente de que con una jodida mirada estaba consiguiéndole una engorrosa erección.

Porrim entornó los ojos mientras se aceraba a él, abrió ligeramente la boca esperando que le devolviera aquello con un beso. Por un instante Cronus parecía distraído, decepcionando un poco a la chica, dispuesta a apartarse de nuevo cuando las manos de él se hundieron en su pelo. La lengua de Cronus se introdujo en la boca de ella, mientras sus labios se rozaban.

Los dedos del Ampora rozaban su cuero cabelludo, cuando con su otra mano acarició la piel que aquel top corto dejaba al descubierto. Sus dedos pasaron desde la barriga de la chica hasta su cadera, jugando con la goma de aquella falda negra y larga, sin dejar de besar su boca por un solo instante.

Ella acarició la cara del chico y se separó de él un instante para mirar sus violetas ojos. ¿Era por cómo la miraba que le gustaba? ¿Por qué el deseo de sus ojos se mezclaba con cierta elegancia? Solía odiar aquellas cosas de los hombres…

— ¿Puedo decirte ahora que estás jodidamente buena?— dijo él en voz baja sin soltarla.

Porrim asintió con la cabeza para volver a besarle otra vez, pero en vez de recrearse en aquel nuevo beso, desvió sus labios sobre su mejilla para acercarse a su oído.

—Pero por favor, dímelo en el baño —susurró antes de morder ligeramente su oreja.

Cronus se levantó, agarrándola por la cintura y colocándola frente a él. Parecía que la erección no iba a ser tan engorrosa como pensaba al principio. Rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y caminó cerca de ella hasta la puerta del baño.

La Maryam miró el código del ticket, se disponía a teclearlo cuando notó como Cronus apoyaba su increíble erección contra su culo. La reacción habitual de la chica ante una situación como aquella quizá hubiera sido cabrearse, pero se sorprendía a si misma excitándose ante aquella reacción primitiva del Ampora de mostrarle su virilidad.

—No me dejas pensar — dijo Porrim cuando notó una de las manos de Cronus paseando por encima de la falda y sus labios pegados a su cuello. — Además es tan evidente lo que vamos a hacer por tu actitud, que nos van a echar.

Él hizo amago de separarse de ella, pero en cuanto los dedos de la Maryam abrieron la puerta, volvió a agarrarla contra él mientras se colaba dentro del baño. La empujó contra la puerta mientras con la otra mano cerraba con el pasador manual la puerta y besaba sus labios de nuevo.

Porrim lo rodeó con los brazos, cerrando los ojos y acariciando su espalda por dentro de aquella camiseta, mientras sentía sus dientes mordisquear su cuello. Palpó su espalda, notando su piel caliente y trató de agarrarse a él impulsivamente deseosa de que la penetrara rápidamente.

—Creo que es uno de los sitios en los que menos me gustaría tener sexo contigo — dijo Cronus metiendo una de sus manos bajo el top de Porrim y masajeando sus pechos. El Ampora se arrodilló a la par que deslizaba aquella falda larga entre las piernas de la chica, besando su barriga.

—No me apetece ir hasta mi casa ahora mismo — contestó ella apretando la cabeza de él contra sus piernas y levantando una para colocarla sobre el hombro de él.

Cronus movió el hilo de aquel tanga negro hacía la ingle no tatuada de la chica, tratando de evitar que se enganchara con el film, e introdujo su lengua entre los labios mayores de ella. Saboreó su piel, recreándose en su humedad. Le aliviaba saber que no era el único que se había estado muriendo porque aquello sucediera.

Porrim trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, deseosa de que aquel preliminar que siempre solía deleitarla terminara, para que se la follara de una vez. Notando los dedos de Cronus acariciar su muslo y su nalga como realmente no había hecho durante la sesión de tatuaje.

El Ampora tiró de la goma del tanga de la chica, quitándoselo para mostrárselo mientras con los dedos de la otra mano la penetraba.

—Me lo voy a quedar, hasta que tengas una cita decente conmigo — dijo Cronus mientras se incorporaba y lo guardaba en su bolsillo. Él la hizo girar sobre sí misma, apoyándola contra la puerta y pasando los dedos por su culo.— ¿Te gusta por detrás? Porque alguien me ha arrastrado corriendo de mi puesto de trabajo y tengo los preservativos en la cartera…

Tras decir aquello introdujo uno de sus dedos en el ano de la chica, que gimió.

No era aquello lo que Porrim tenía planeado, aunque no le desagradara la idea. Podía dejarle hacer lo que quisiera, hasta creer que era él quien tomaba las decisiones, pero no era así.

—Yo tengo, imbécil, las chicas también llevamos — dijo Porrim, apretando su cuerpo contra él en aquel pequeño espacio, notando como él apartaba sus manos de ella. La Maryam se agachó para recoger su bolso del suelo, que no sabía cómo había llegado allí. Sacó un condón y jugó con este en sus dedos mientras miraba a Cronus desabrocharse los tejanos.

—Las chicas feministas, claro — dijo el Ampora de forma burlona con los ojos fijos en las manos de ella, que desenvolvían el envoltorio, mientras deslizaba sus calzoncillos hacía abajo dejando a la vista su erección.

Porrim se incorporó y le miró con cierto desafío. Al principio quizá deseaba que fuera él quien se la follara, pero había cambiado de idea. Cuando Cronus se abalanzó a tratar de besarla de nuevo ella se zafó, mordiéndose el labio de nuevo mientras le colocaba el preservativo. Deslizó sus dedos despacio sobre el miembro del chico, poco a poco y sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los de él.

—No te haces a la idea de lo guapo que estás con la boca cerrada, Cronus Ampora — dijo la Mayram mientras le empujaba para que se sentara sobre el inodoro.

El chico asintió, obedeciendo a lo que ella le obligaba y levantando la cabeza para no romper el contacto visual que compartían.

La chica tiró de la camiseta blanca de él, quitándosela, para volver a mirarle fijamente. Esperaba ese momento de súplica en sus ojos, pero seguía mirándola con desafío. Hundió sus dedos en el pelo de él mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas, cuando Cronus colocó su pene, penetrándola mientras ella descendía al sentarse.

El Ampora la apretó contra su cuerpo, rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de ella, mientras con la otra mano levantaba su top y dejaba sus pechos descubiertos. Trató de besarla de nuevo, cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas de forma sinuosa, levantándose y dejándose caer en un ritmo delicado. Casi como un baile en el que se arrastraba hacía adelante cuando subía y se alejaba ligeramente hacía atrás cuando bajaba.

Los labios de Porrim se acercaban a los de Cronus en cada vaivén de sus movimientos, deseosa de volver a tocar su lengua, pero quedándose a las puertas por no poder pararse a sí misma. Porrim fijaba su vista en los ojos de él, resiguiéndola en cada movimiento mientras pequeños jadeos escapaban de sus labios a la par que ella misma gemía. Notaba en el interior su pene, chocando contra ella, mientras arrastraba su clítoris sobre su piel. Su pelo ondulado rozaba contra su espalda en cada movimiento y se sentía tan sensible a cualquier estimulo que el simple hecho de que Cronus la sujetara con fuerza por la cintura era placentero por sí mismo.

Cronus mantenía en tensión sus mandíbulas, esperando que la Maryam clavara aquellas uñas afiladas sobre su espalda, haciéndole sentir algún dolor que le permitiera aguantar un poco más. Cada vez que ella aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos temía terminar antes de tiempo, odiando y necesitando que subiera un poco más su cuerpo, que cayera con más fuerza contra él para poder correrse al fin, pero sin querer hacerlo todavía.

El cuerpo de la chica empezó a vibrar, cuando quizá alguien llamaba a la puerta. Cronus no era muy capaz de saber si había ocurrido o no, centrado en la voz de Porrim, cada vez más aguda en sus oídos. Y finalmente lo dejó ir, corriéndose dentro de ella y perdiendo el mundo de vista por unos instantes. Aquel intenso placer se extendió por todo él, haciéndole olvidar dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, dejando un espacio en blanco en su memoria.

—Disculpen, pero deberían salir ya— escuchó aquella voz que venía desde fuera Cronus, mezclada con sus propios jadeos y los de la Maryam.

—Lo siento, creo que he acabado antes de lo…— susurró él en el odio de Porrim, mientras subía sus manos por la espada de ella y acariciaba su pelo.

—No, no, ¡Dios! — dijo la chica doblando de forma involuntaria su cuerpo hacía adelante. Porrim arrastró su nariz por el cuello de él, cuando el tipo de fuera volvió a golpear la puerta.—¡Sí! ¡Ya va, joder!

Cronus sonrió para besarla superficialmente en la mejilla. En cierto modo aquello le parecía muy surrealista, pero ahí estaba. Notaba su pene ponerse flácido aun dentro de ella y aquel tipo golpeando la puerta del baño constantemente.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar a pensar en salir o…— dijo Cronus bajando el top de Porrim y cubriéndole los pechos. Ella se rió, apoyándose contra su hombro.

—En la vida había hecho algo así y la verdad es que… Me da un poco de vergüenza salir — admitió ella volviendo a levantar la cabeza y mirándole mientras se mordía el labio de nuevo. Y era cierto, nunca se había dejado llevar tanto por sus impulsos viscerales.

El la empujó con suavidad para que se levantara, y tras quitarse el preservativo y tirarlo al retrete se subió los pantalones cogiendo su camiseta del suelo.

—¿Nunca? ¿De verdad? Porque parecías tan segura de ti misma que… — preguntó él sorprendido. La chica negó para después asentir con la cabeza, mientras se ponía la falda y recogía su bolso.— Solo no vuelvas por aquí en un par de meses, o bueno no sé, yo vendré igual creo.

— Porque tú no tienes vergüenza alguna— contestó la chica atusándose el pelo y agarrándole del brazo mientras Cronus movía el pasador de la puerta.

—No es verdad — se quejó el Ampora saliendo del baño e ignorando al pobre trabajador que trataba de decir algo. — Deberías volver conmigo al estudio a que te coloque un nuevo film.

Porrim sostenía la sonrisa, manteniéndose erguida a su lado tratando de parecer tan natural como lo hacía el chico, pero sin conseguirlo.

—Sí, y también estaría bien que concretáramos esa cita decente— dijo, colocándose frente a él y abriendo la puerta de la cafetería. — Me gustaría recuperar mi ropa interior.

— Hum, ya veremos — dijo él volviendo a cogerla de la mano, mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco. Lo cierto era que se moría de ganas de tener una cita con ella, para que le hablara de libros que le importaban una mierda y saber quién era de verdad Porrim Maryam.


End file.
